The Missing!
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are kidnapped by the akaski! What tare Sasuke and Neji going to do about it. Kick but what else. COMPLETE
1. begining

Sakura and Tenten are kidnapped by the akaski! What tare Sasuke and Neji going to do about it. Kick but what else. 

Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the Park hand in hand walking to an all too familiar bench. This was the bench Sasuke had left her on 4 years ago. They sat there in silence and listen to the world around them. Sasuke turned his head toward her and looked in her beautiful jade eyes. Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke dark black eyes staring at her. They sat in a trance as they stared into each others eyes. They scooted closer, so close he could smell the radiant strawberry from her short pink hair. They were about to fill in the gap when Sasuke felt an unknown dark aura coming there way. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped into a near by tree. He lowered his chakra and signaled Sakura to do so to. After awhile he had not since the aura anymore and decided to check it out. "Sakura stay here. I will be back shortly." Sasuke said putting his hand under her chin and brushing her lips with his. SSakura was in shock from his actions she just nodded her head. Sasuke smirked from her actions and jumped down from the tree. He looked back and mouthed something to sakura. Then he took off in the trees and soon disappeared from Sakuras sight. She just kept think of what he had said to her. He actually said I love you. Sakura thought.

Tenten looked out towards the deep blue lake as the full moon reflected off of it. She turned to see Neji right beside her. They both stared out onto the lake. Tenten was in deep thought when she felt something on her hand and squeezed it. She looked down to see Nejis hand on hers, Which caused her to blush. Neji noticed Tenten staring at her hand and he smirked. Typical always so shy at physical contact. She turned her head to see Neji staring at her. She looked into her pearly white eyes and noticed she was now caught. Neji turned to look at her and saw her staring with her lovely brown eyes. They turned away and caught there attention on something bubbling in the center of the lake.

The turned there attention to the bubbling. Confusion came across there face as the watched something come to the surface. They jumped into a fight stance and watched as it rose to the surface. The figure turned and stared at the two shocked ninjas. Tenten and Neji gasped as they saw the figures face under the full moon. "Nice to see you again, Neji" "...Tayo..." Neji whispered.

Ok done with first chapter. And this one should be good. Plz review


	2. Gone

Sakura and Tenten are kidnapped by the akatsuki! What tare Sasuke and Neji going to do about it? Kick but what else.

Chapter 2

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared into the trees. She jumped down from the tree and sat on the lonely old bench. "Where did he go? I bet he left me again. No he wouldn't do that. But where did he go." She thought to her self. She sat that way in a thinking mode until she heard a twig snap.

She looked around her but saw nothing but miles stretched of trees. She scanned the area for any chakra and found two depleting chakra levels. She decided to check it out and she took off into the trees and came to a clearing in the woods.

She saw two figures fighting. She looked harder and noticed both figures had the sharingan.

"That means" "Sasuke" Sakura yelled watching Sasuke fall. He turned his head and was caught looking at her jade eyes again. Itachi turned and looked at her with blood red eyes. Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. "Sakura run...go..NOW!" Sasuke said in pain.

His eyes looked at hers with his black eyes but soon turned crimson red as soon something sharp was pressed against her neck.

"Foolish little brother. You are still too weak and your weakness will be the cause of you loosing someone precious to you. You have three years and then we will meet again. But until then I will keep your precious cherry blossom with me." Itachi said with a smirk as he bent down and liked Sakuras ear.

Sakura started to feel tears form up in her eyes and mouthed to Sasuke 'I love you and always be waiting for you.' And Sasuke mouthed back "I love you too' A hot tear ran down her check and then with a twirl of leaves vanished in front of Sasukes eyes.  
...

"Why hello Neji what a surprise to see you here" Tayo said laughing. Tenten grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. She held it in front of her, ready for any attack. Tayo caught the gleam from the kunai and turned his to see Tenten glaring at him. "Oh beautiful Tenten, How are you doing? Don't worry I will get you back from that beast." Tayo said with a smirk as he saw Tenten cringed and Neji glare at him.

"You are not going to lay another filthy hand on her again, Tayo.' Neji said dipped in hatred as he charge at Tayo. Neji was about to reach him when Tayo disappeared and reappeared behind Tenten. '

"You're still too weak. There is no way possible for you to defeat me with your lower strength.We will meet again and as soon as we do we can have a proper fight, but until then I will take your precious Tenten with me. It may keep your head on straight and prove some fun for me and Itachi."

Tayo said. Tenten looked at Neji with fear in her eyes and whisper "I love you" and Neji whisper back "Wait for me, Ok" Tenten nodded back and then she was gone with a blink of an eye.

* * *


	3. so close

Four Years Later 

Sakura walked down the deep dark halls with her emotionless face as she came across some guards in the middle of the hall. As the guards turned heads there faces turned pale white as the moved out of the way for Sakura to pass. As Sakura passed the guards all bowed in respect.

She gave them all a side glance but kept on going. She went around the corner to meet Tenten. They walked together silently and when they finally reached a large wooden door, a low creak came as they opened the door.

They walked in to meet Orochimarus smiling face as he handed them a package. "Your mission is to travel to the village of the stars and retrieve a stolen scroll in the temple of galaxies. The village is about five days away so hurry it up." Negi said as he smiled. "Hai" The girls said in union as they disappeared.

Five days later at 5pm

Sakura and Tenten came to the gates when they came to a sudden stop. "I think we should put on the costumes now since we already are so close to the gates." Sakura said with no emotion at all. "I guess you are right" Tenten said as she dug through her bag.

After a good twenty minutes there costumes were on and they started to walk through the gates. Sakura had a black wig and red contacts while Tenten had her hair down and pearl white contacts. They entered the gates and headed for the closest hotel for a night rest.

As they were about to enter the hotel the were pushed into a deep dark alley by a mob of men. "Hmmmm what pretty women we have here. Give us your money and we MIGHT spare you." The man in the front said with a smirk as he looked Sakura up and down. Sakura looked at Tenten as they were pushed up against the wall by the crowd of men.

'_What are we supposed to do? We can't take them all down by are selves. There is just too many and there aura is just too strong_.' Sakura thought as she felt a hand push against her chest. Sakura closed her eyes tight as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Tenten looked over at Sakura and did the same as she felt tears escape her eyes. They both bit there lips and waited for something to happen until they both felt the hands on there body be pulled away. The opened there eyes to see two figures beat the mob of men to a bloody pulp.

As soon as the men were done they turned around to face the women. The men ran up to the women to embrace them in a tight hug. Sakura and Tenten were confused until they released they were not wearing the costumes anymore. They looked around until they noticed both mystery figures were holding them. The men pulled away to look over the girls

"Are you looking this?" One figure said with a taunt. Sakura turned away embraced as the men approached them. As the figures cam into the light Sakura and Tenten stared in awe as Sasuke and Neji appeared out of the shadows.

Sasuke was well built and his hair was a lot longer. Neji was too well built and had long hair. Sakura and Tenten walked out into the light and stared at the guys with emotionless faces. Sasuke and Neji were surprised by how they could hold there emotions so well.

Sakura still had a tiny frame and short pink flowing hair and she wore a red shirt with shorts. Tenten had a tiny frame and long flowing brown hair with a tan shirt and pants. Sasuke and Neji wrapped there arms around Sakura and Tenten in a tight embraced. As they sat there they felt tears on there shoulders.

"I didn't think we were ever going to meet you again." Sakura said in between sobs. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he heard this. "I promise to always be there for you and never to let you go again." Sasuke said as he dug his face in Sakuras hair.

"Neji, do you know how much I missed you over the years." Tenten said as she dug her face into his hair. "Tenten I promise I will always be here for you and never let you get hurt again." Neji said as he pulled her closer towards him.

Sakura looked up into Sasukes smiling face and smiled as she felt Sasuke wipe away a stray tear from her angelic face. "So what does bring you here?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Sakura on the top of the head. "We have a mission to steal the scroll in the galaxies temple." Sakura said as she looked down at her feet.

"Well why don't you just drop the mission and head home with us since there is no way you are getting that scroll." Neji said as he looked over at Sakura and then back at Tenten. "We can't just leave sound just like that. Orochimaru and Negi are bound to come after us." Tenten said with a frown at the thought of going back home.

"Don't worry Neji and me will take them down and then we can finally live in peace." Sasuke said as he held onto Sakura. "Your still as confident as ever." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke looked down and smiled.

"Ok you too nock it off. We need to get home now." Tenten said with a smirk as sh eand Neji left the alley. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and turned away blushing like mad. They started to walk out the alley behind Tenten and Neji.

The next day (after staying the night in a hotel)

The gang walked up to the gates of the land of fire. "So this is it. After four years we are finally going back home." Sakura said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Sasuke wiped it away and smiled down at her. "Well lets head in. I want to see what I have missed over the years" Tenten with a smile as she headed towards the gates.

The gang walked through the gates and were greeted by a group of ANBU. The group stared at the ANBU until they noticed as the group leader began to remove his mask. "Tenten, my youthful teamate how long I have awaited your return to our youthful village." Lee said as he hugged Tenten. The ANBU started to remove there masks as well revealing Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kiba. "Hey forehead long time no see." Ino said as Sakura and her hugged each other.

After the talk now to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke and the gang walked through the doors and sat down in front of the Hokages desk. "OK what now. Please tell me its not more work." A voice whined as he turned around. His face changed from pouting to astonished as he saw the missing Sakura and Tenten sitting right in front of him.

"So Naruto, I guess you finally got your dream." Sakura said as she laughed. Naruto was now well built and had spikier hair. "So you finally decide to come back home huh. I missed you so much Sakura" Naruto said as he jumped over the desk to give Sakura a big hug.

"You don't know how lonely it was to have just Sasuke around." Naruto said as he spun Sakura in the air. "Ok, ok Naruto I get it. Now could you please put me down." Sakura tried to say in between laughs. Naruto placed her down and just stared at her. "Well all I got to say is. Welcome home" Naruto said with a laugh. Unknown to the gang a figure was out side the window listening in. '_Lord Orochimaru is not going to like this at all._' And with that the figure vanished.

AN: ok so i ended it with a cliff hanger and now you need to read my secuael. It may take a while bu ti first want to get my next two storys done before i finish this one. ok i am sorry for the delay but i love you all. and i will finish it soon.


	4. Back home again

Sakura gasped as she sat up quickly on the floor. 'Where am I?' She looked at her surroundings and tried to stand up. As she tried she found she was bond to something on her back. 'That's strange? I could set up but when I try to stand up I can't?'

She turned around to see what she was tied to and saw she was tied to a girl with brown hair. 'Brown hair? Wait a minute..Tenten?' She tried to see if she was right but saw she could not look any farther behind her. "Tenten, is that you?" Sakura whispered.

Nothing came from the girl. Sakura tried again, "Tenten wake up" The girl opened her eyes and began to stir. "What the Hell?" The girl said aloud. "Shush not so loud. Tenten is it you?"Sakura whispered. "Sakura is it you." "Yes it is me Tenten."

"Sakura where are we?" Tenten whispered again. "I don't know. Can you stand up?" Sakura replied. "Yeah." Tenten said trying to stand up. At the force on her back, she lifted up to.

"So how are we going to get out of this rats nest?" Tenten said smiling. "Well first we need to cut the ropes binding us together, and then cut the ropes around are selves." Sakura said trying to find a sharp object. No luck.

"Oh, sakura can you stand still for a sec, please. Thanks" Tenten said as moved her wrist around. Sakura felt the ropes tighten then turn loose. The ropes tying Sakura and Tenten together fell to the ground. "Thanks Tenten, Now all we need the ones around are wrist." Sakura stated looking at Tenten. Tenten was working on her wrists and then turned around and did Sakuras.

"Thanks Tenten, So how do you propose we get out of here?" Sakura stated looking at the said girl. "Sakura, do you think you can use your strength to bend the bars?" Tenten asked looking toward the bars on the door. "Yeah, I give it a try." Sakura said as she walked to the bars.

She took a bar in each hand and pulled them with all her might apart. There was a creaking noise and then the bars were separated. Tenten and Sakura dashed through the bars and ran out the door. As they ran out side they felt two strong Chakras. "Itachi and Toyo" Sakura whispered. Tenten nodded to Sakura and they lowered there chakras.

They ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of Itachi and Toyo. The ran for what seemed like forever until the reached a river a few yards away from Konoha. They walked through the water and were about to get to the gates when they could not move at all.

'What the?' They both thought as they tried to turn there heads to look at there capturers. They cam face to see with a pair of evil snake looking eyes and a pair of regular blue eyes. Sakura felt the jutsu wear off just enough so she could scream. At the same time Sakura, Tenten screamed "Sasuke" "Neji"

The pair of eyes came out of the shadow and grabbed the girl's arms.

Sasuke and Neji

Sasuke and Neji were sparing until the heard "Sasuke" "Neji" was heard far away toward the gates. 'Sakura?' 'Tenten?' They looked at each other. They both nodded and ran toward the gates.

Sakura and Tenten

As the eyes came out of the shadows and grabbed there arms they saw who it was. "Orochimaru and Negi what brings you here?" A voice called from in the woods. They turned around to see Itachi and Toyo standing with a not so pleasant look.

"Why look who it is, Itachi I did not expect you hear." Orochimaru said with a evil grin and he rubbed his hand up and down Sakuras arm. "Hn, Brother it has been to long have it not, Toyo." Negi said as he too rubbed Tentens arm up and down.

"Get your filthy hands off of them!" Somebody yelled. Orochimaru and everyone else turned around to see Sasuke and Neji standing at the gates. Sasuke had his curse seal up and ready and Neji had his Bykagun out. This was going to be a bad battle and Sakura and Tenten still could not move. Suddenly a hand started to slide down Sakuras and Tentens back towards a wrong spot. Orochimaru and Negi were having fun with the glares they were getting from both sides of the battle field.

Sakura and Tenten started to shiver at how close there hands were. Suddenly a kunai came flying between both Orochimarus and Negis hand, slicing both. They pulled away and glared at Sasuke and Neji.

"I said to get your filthy hands off them." They screamed as they charged towards them. Orochimaru charged towards Sasuke and pulled out his Snake sword. Sasuke pulled out his Katana and There swords clashed.

Negi charged towards Neji with his Byakugun out and started throwing Chakra punches at him.

1 Hour later

The battle was dieing now and both Sakura and Tenten were feeling stiff. Itachi and Toyo jumped in the fight 10 minutes after the fight started. Now everyone was tired and was low on chakra. Sasuke had his Chidori out and charged at a half dead Itachi. As he ran he saw a smile grow on his face as it pierced through his heart.

"Brother, I hope you treat Sakura-chan right. You have my blessing. And...Thank you." Whith that Itachi fell over dead. Sasuke pulled his hand out and turned around to face Orochimaru.

The battle was yet to be over with Orochimaru still alive. Sasuke turned around and charged at Orochimaru.

Neji charged up his chakra and threw one more punch at Toyo. "128 palm" Neji yelled as he hit Toyo over and over again. A small smirk came across his face as he fell towards the ground. "Good bye, old friend" Toyo whispered as his eyes closed. Neji turned away from his old dead best friend.

He looked at Negi and saw that Negi was nearing Tenten. Neji dashed towards him and hit him square in the jaw. Negi fell towards the ground and started to cough up blood.

Orochimaru saw Sasuke charge at him and so he grabbed Sakura and held her out in front of her. "Sasuke you don't want poor Sakura-chan getting hurt because of you do you." Orochimaru teased as he licked Sakuras ear. Sakura cringed and looked up at Sasukes crimson red eyes.

A tear fell down her check as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest. Orochimaru let go of the jutsu but paralyzed her.

Neji went by Tentens side and looked her all over to see if there was any scratches. He was to occupied with Tenten he did not even notice Negi coming up behind him and stabbing him with a kunai. Or so Negi thought.

In a puff of smoke Neji was gone and jumped out of a tree. Neji glared and charged towards him. Negi did the same thing as Orochimaru did, except it was with Tenten. He licked her ear and undid the jutsu paralyzing her. He pulled her into his chest and stepped back with his back towards Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun do not follow. For if you do I will not hesitate to kill Sakura-chan. Come and fight me in 3 years. And until then, chayo." with that Orochimaru disappeared. "Same with you, Neji." Negi said disappearing as well.

Sasuke and Neji both thought the same thing. 'Am I really that weak. Do not worry I well come to rescue you Sakura/Tenten' They looked at each other with sad/mad looks and walked back to the village. Again alone and empty handed.

Authors notes: Yeah that was great. Sorry i had to kill off Itachi and Toyo so early but dont worry it works out great. Thanks for the reviews and if you think i should make a sequel after they are rescued or sequel righ tnow just review and vote. Vot yes for Sequel after rescued or Vote for sequel for 4 years later with the rescue included. or no sequel at all. Just review and tell me. Thanks.


End file.
